


Serving a Purpose

by GalaxyValkyrie



Series: Securing the Future [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Foursome, M/M, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: After allowing the Blade of Marmora to breed him, Keith settles in to his new position serving them.(Can be read as a stand alone)





	Serving a Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait between parts! This chapter only has a small amount of plot and is mostly porn lol  
> Enjoy!

Keith woke up comfortably on a plush bed in the Blade of Marmora headquarters. He sat up gingerly, placing a hand against his belly. It now sported a noticable roundness.

It was just over two months since his heat and even though Kolivan had explained that Galra pregnancies were shorter than human ones (generally around 6 to 7 months), his nature as a human-Galra hybrid made his specific case a bit of a mystery. It was going faster than he expected though. Keith had been under medical supervision ever since his breeding, and he was happy to find that his pregnancy was progressing smoothly.

Kolivan had made it clear that he was no longer to be participating in any sort of mission nor was he allowed to leave the base. They had transferred him from the large group barracks to a private room, and the majority of the time he was expected to stay there. Keith would have been annoyed at this, but the Blade was giving him plenty to do otherwise.

After an initial rest period after his heat and confirmation of his pregnancy with the Blade's medical personnel, Kolivan had cleared him for what he called "stress relief duty". Blades would come to his room after training or missions and Keith would service them any way they liked. It was Keith's choice when to be available, but he had spent many days being filled by Galra dick from the early morning until Kolivan finally ordered him to rest late at night. To say he was satisfied was an understatement.

Keith rubbed the swell of his growing belly as he contemplated whether to call someone to his room immediately or get something to eat first. However, the sound of his door sliding open startled him out of his thoughts. Kolivan strode into the room with his usual intimidating presence, but Keith had been around him enough to recognize some warmth in the expression he faced him with. The mattress dipped as Kolivan sat beside him, and Keith leaned in eagerly for this kiss he knew Kolivan was offering. There was nothing chaste about it as Kolivan immediately shoved his tongue deep into Keith's waiting mouth, but Keith was getting used to the general sensuality of Galra affection.

"Did you rest well?" Kolivan asked calmly as he pulled away, in complete contrast to Keith's now breathless state. He nodded in response. "I just heard back from our medical officer."

Keith's eyes went wide and he looked up at Kolivan expectantly. They had been waiting for results from Keith's most recent medical examination. The test that would confirm how many children he was expecting.

Kolivan pressed a hot palm to his bare belly and offered Keith a smile. "You've done well little one. You have a full litter of six."

Keith grinned and threw himself into Kolivan's lap, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad," he said. "I hope one of them is yours."

"Keith," Kolivan chided him, "As I told you, the parentage doesn't matter. They'll be raised collectively by the Blade of Marmora."

Kolivan had told him that multiple times, but some primal part of Keith's brain still hoped to carry the child of a strong leader like Kolivan. But given that Keith had taken approximately 60 Blades by the time Kolivan called them off, it was unrealistic to expect any of his six to be Kolivan's.

Suddenly Kolivan gripped his hips, pulling Keith to grind against his crotch. Keith whined at the sensation. "I suppose on your next breeding I can try to make sure one is mine though. You'll be bearing us many new Blades so there's no harm in it."

"Please, Kolivan," he whimpered. Before his heat Keith would have been mortified by begging, but now with his hormones raging with pregnancy Keith found himself being open to much more sexually. It was amazing to think not too long ago he was too embarassed to confess his feelings for Shiro back at the castle, but now he was frequently asking Blades to spitroast him or come on his face. And he had no qualms about telling Kolivan what he wanted now. "Please fuck me! Fuck me until I can't move tomorrow!"

Kolivan chuckled even as he continued to grind his clothed cock against Keith's bare crotch. "Unfortunately I don't have time for that today." He ignored the disappointed pout Keith aimed at him. "You'll be a good boy and use your mouth for me though, won't you?"

Keith nodded eagerly and Kolivan carefully maneuvered him to sit on the edge of the bed. When he stood on the floor in front of Keith, his cock was at the perfect height directly in front of Keith's now salivating mouth. Keith couldn't wait to taste him.

Keith undid the front of Kolivan's uniform just enough to let his cock free, and just took in the sight. Galra cocks were big in general, but Kolivan's was big even by that standard. It was too thick for Keith to get his hand around and the tough ridges that lined it felt amazing whenever Keith took him.

Keith took it in both his hands and licked a stripe up the thick vein on the underside. The taste was addicting and Keith moved to suck at the wide head to savor the taste of Kolivan’s precome. There was a slight stinging at his scalp as Kolivan gripped his hair and gave it a sharp tug. Slowly Keith worked him, carefully moving down Kolivan's shaft while his hands stroked the sections he couldnt reach. He delighted in the texture of the cock's ridges against his tongue, and he bobbed up and down just to savor the rough slide.

It took a while before he was able to swallow around the head, finally allowing it to slide back in his throat. Deepthroating was new to Keith, but it was already one of his favorite activities. He still had a couple inches left to take from Kolivan's cock but the feeling of it so deep with his lips stretched around the shaft had him dripping wet. Just to quell his own overwhelming arousal, Keith reached a hand down past the swelling of his belly to start rubbing at his soaked folds.

After a few minutes of steady slow movements, Kolivan pulled Keith off his dick by his hair. "You're doing so well. But I have an even better idea."

He grabbed Keith's head with both hands and pressed his cock against his lips again. He raised an eyebrow at Keith as if to ask for his permission. He should realize that Keith would let him do anything. With a quick smile up at him, Keith parted his lips to allow Kolivan entrance.

With no hesitation, Kolivan rammed his dick hard into Keith's awaiting mouth. Keith barely repressed a gag as the head thumped against the opening of his throat. Kolivan pulled back all the way and shoved in again, but this time Keith was ready and he relaxed his throat to give Kolivan full access.

Kolivan wasn't gentle about it, continuously ramming himself down Keith's throat, deeper each time. Sometimes he would pull out all the way, others he would only retract an inch. He eventually managed to shove all the way in until Keith's nose was pressed against the soft tuft of hair at the base and his balls were resting against his chin. He held himself there, at the deepest point, knowing Keith would be feeling lightheaded from the lack of breath. He kept Keith on his dick for a few more seconds before pulling him off, giving him only a moment to breathe before going right back to his brutal pace.

Keith was in heaven. He desperately attempted to breathe through his nose when there was an opportunity, but the lack of air was leaving him feeling open and submissive to everything Kolivan gave him. There was something so liberating in trusting Kolivan to use him in such a degrading way. All while he choked on the dick brutally using his throat, he kept his fingers thrusting into his hole. His orgasm was so close.

He must have been making a different noise that alerted Kolivan to his actions because Kolivan suddenly grabbed both his arms and held them above his head in a vice-like grip.

"You don't get to come until I'm satisfied," he growled and Keith let out a small whimper in assent. Kolivan quickened his pace, thrusting tip to base to make Keith choke on it each time. All the while he kept Keith's arms restricted with one hand.

Kolivan's grunts began to grow louder and somewhere in the back of Keith's mind he realized that he would soon come. The thrusts into his throat became more erratic and finally Kolivan held himself at the deepest point and allowed himself to spill inside. The edges of Keith's vision grew dark as Kolivan held him there, and he could just barely muster the strength to swallow around him and force the semen into his stomach. He came so deep in Keith's throat that he didn't taste a drop.

There was a slick noise as Kolivan withdrew for good and Keith fell back limply onto the bed, gasping for air. There was a puddle between his thighs where he had been constantly leaking slick, and his chin was dripping with saliva. He watched as Kolivan wiped himself up and tucked himself back into his uniform, mildly disappointed that he wasn't allowed to lick him clean. Kolivan came back to his side and lightly stroked his cheek.

"Always so good for me," he praised. He reached down and collected some of Keith's slick on his fingers. "I'll call someone down to take care of you."

He held his damp fingers to Keith's lips and he obediently sucked them. Kolivan smiled in approval and then proceeded to use a terminal in Keith's room to send out a message. "I have a meeting to attend. But make sure you don't touch yourself, just wait for someone to come to you. They'll be here soon."

Keith nodded, though his arousal was unbearable. Kolivan pressed one last kiss to Keith's lips before retreating out of the room.

The minutes that passed while Keith waited were unbearable. He pressed his thighs together to give himself some sort of stimulation as the anticipation of whoever Kolivan had called grew. When the door finally slid open Keith nearly cried in relief.

Three Blades entered into his room and Keith didn't recognize a single one. This was no different than any average day providing "stress relief" to the Blade of Marmora- he didn't have to know them to get them off. At this point Keith would just open himself to anyone in a Blade uniform. He loved every moment of it.

The three Galra men quickly shed their suits as Keith watched eagerly. The first one done descended upon Keith, getting on the bed and pulling Keith on top of him being careful of the heavy belly he sported. He was an older Galra, probably much older than Kolivan but he still had the strength of any of his peers. Keith's dripping folds grinded against the Blade's thick bare cock and he moaned at the sensation. The Galra gripped his hips and adjusted the angle so that the head was pressing against his entrance.

"Yes! Please, please!" Keith begged, bracing his hands on the Galra's chest and trying to force himself down. The Galra gave what sounded like a chuckle and suddenly yanked Keith down, forcing his entire length into his hole at once. Rather than any pain, Keith was gratified with the stretch he had wanted to feel since he had woken up and he moaned gratefully.

They moved together with Keith lifting himself up and down in time with the Galra's hard thrusts up into him. Although his dick wasn't as big as Kolivan's it still had a considerable girth to it and the ridges against the rim and walls of his hole gave Keith more than enough stimulation to make up for it.

They kept at a steady pace, wet slapping noises echoing around the room, and his belly bounced slightly with each thrust. Suddenly Keith felt a touch on his back. He had been wondering when the others would join in. He glanced over his shoulder at a younger Galra, lined with muscle and although his cock was less thick than the one he war riding it had an impressive length to it that had Keith groaning in anticipation.

The new Blade pressed wet fingers against his ass, running down the crack until they came to rest against his rear entrance. Most Galra seemed to have a preference for Keith's front hole, but Keith was more than eager to feel a cock in any location they chose. Two fingers pressed into him at once and Keith clenched hard against them. The Galra inside him already groaned at the feeling of Keith's walls tightening around him.

The Galra beneath him used his grip on Keith's hips to force him to keep riding his cock, while the fingers in his ass scissored him open none too gently. Occassionally the Galra would press his fingers against the walls of Keith's ass to feel the dick pressing in on the other side. Keith could barely contain his cries of pleasure. He was so close to coming he couldn't stand it.

When the fingers drew out so did the cock in front and Keith whined in dismay. But when he felt both of their cocks pressing at both his entrances, Keith understood the intention. The third Galra that had been neglected this whole time came up next to Keith tilting his head over so they could kiss.

"Ready?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice that had Keith shivering.

Keith felt breathless with want. "Yeah. Do it."

With that the two Galra slammed their cocks in at the same time. Keith came instantly, convulsing around the two cocks and screaming, only to be silenced by the third Galra's tongue shoving itself into his mouth.

They didn't wait for him to finish his orgasm before continuing to thrust, keeping the exact same pace and pressing in at the same time. Keith felt too full one moment and then empty the next and it was overwhelming his senses. He let out choked sobs when the third Galra reached down to play with the nub of pleasure just above the hole one cock was fucking into.  Keith's vision went white as he had another near instantaneous orgasm, going limp against the Galra in front of him.

They just continued to thrust even as Keith trembled with aftershocks. The third Galra forced him back upright and gripped his jaw, forcing his mouth open. He positioned himself so his cock was pressing inside. Keith gave no sign of strength to be able to give him a proper blow job, but the Galra pleased himself by thrusting into Keith's slack mouth.

There was nothing to describe how Keith was feeling. Fully submitted to the Galra using him and still humming with pleasure from his recent orgasms. Keith truly felt that this was his purpose in life; to be used as a tool for other people's pleasure and bred as often as possible.

They continued pounding into for a long while, Keith having no concept of time as pleasure kept crashing over him in waves. He came at least twice more before the Galras' thrusts became erratic. The Galra in his front finished first, filling him to the brim with thick, hot cream that seeped out around his cock. The one in his rear followed shortly after, so deep inside him and the liquid heat felt like it was burning his core.

The third Galra forced Keith to look him in the eye as he pulled out of his mouth. "What a good breeder you are."

With that he aimed his cock at Keith's face and let jet after jet of semen hit him. It coated him thoroughly and Keith opened his mouth to let a small trickle amount of it in for him to taste.

After that the air was filled with nothing but the sound of panting and heavy breathing. The two Galra gently pulled themselves out of Keith, and carefully laid him down on the bed. One of them stroked Keith's round midriff gently as another retrieved a wet cloth to wipe him down. All the while they spoiled Keith with compliments and gentle touches. Keith had never felt anything but cared for with any of the Blade of Marmora. Even when they became rough with him sexually they made sure to check for his comfort and consent, and it made very encounter that much more pleasing.

When one of them made to clean out his holes he swatted them away weakly; he wanted to feel the warmth inside him as long as he could. They acquiesced and simply pull the soft blankets of the bed over him. He was showered in kisses by each of them before they redressed and left the room. As Keith settled down to rest once more, he had a moment to regret not finding out who they were.

At the very least, he was looking forward to serving them and many others in the future, maybe even bearing their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I'd really appreciate your feedback!  
> I know some people don't like commenting on explicit fics, but you can always comment and give kudos anonymously.
> 
> In the next part maybe we'll find out team Voltron's reaction to Keith's condition...


End file.
